


Falling

by SodaMilkz



Series: HellBound [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Crush, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMilkz/pseuds/SodaMilkz
Summary: Sydney has no idea she's falling
Relationships: Azz (original character)/ Syd (original character), Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Series: HellBound [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822396





	Falling

This was one of the first times on a Friday night you could find Syd not actually studying or doing homework. Azz had convinced her to take a night off just to relax and have some fun. They both decided to grab some ice cream and pick out some old childhood movies of Syd’s to watch well into the night. Azz had fallen asleep halfway through their fourth movie together. Before you could hear chatter and laughter with a kids movie in the background. Now all you can hear is a comfortable silence. Syd had turned the movie down most the way so Azz could sleep better, comfortably on her shoulder. Syd now left alone with her thoughts.

Syd had known Azz for a little over a year now. To say her life has improved since then is an understatement. Azz was sent here to help her and they’ve done nothing but excel at it so far, even though they had a bumpy start at her fault. They understood her in a way no one else ever has, it was kinda freaky if you thought about it too much. Syd was less stressed about school and Azz stopped her from pushing herself too hard on her work. She was slowly starting to sleep better, and over all had less panic attacks and depressive episodes. They still happened of course, but when they did Azz knew exactly what to do to make her smile again. Healing takes time and patience, something Azz knew very well. They never got frustrated with Syd or gave up completely when trying to make things better. They knew when to step in and when to let Syd have some time to themselves. They used tricks sometimes sure, but Azz always knew what the limit was and made sure not to tip Syd over it. Azz could make an awful day amazing with no effort at all. They’d do it every day til the end of time just for her, and Azz would let her know that every day.

Azz showed up at the beginning of last school year. Over time Syd learned not to trust anyone with anything, let alone a strange new red head who wanted to know everything that was “wrong”. She saw Azz as nothing more than a stupid kid doing a job because they had to, ”assignment” wasn’t the best choice of words when explaining things to her that day. Either way Syd didn’t have a choice when it came to keeping them around. She hated it, and snapped at them every chance they got. “There's nothing wrong with me shut up!!!” She’d yell over and over again. Azz never took it personally. Over the course of a couple weeks she had barely made any steps towards trusting them. Then just one sentence changed everything for her.

After one long hard day at school Syd was done with everything and everyone, especially Azz.

“Why don't you just leave?!” Syd yelled, the most mad she had been in a while, “oh wait you can’t because i’m just your paycheck!”

Azz stood there, broken and speechless. For the first time, it was impossible to not take that personally. It was just as impossible to not see the sadness painted across their face.

“You.......feel like a paycheck?”

Syd started to understand why Azz was here. 

It was months ago now, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. 

From that point forward Syd became more and more open to the idea of letting Azz in to help. To her surprise, they were actually helping. Over the course of months Syd started building trust with someone for the first time in years. She had a hard time admitting Azz was helping, but they knew just how much of an effect they were having. 

Leading them to where they are now. Syd wouldn’t trust Azz with her life just yet (she could barely trust Azz with their own) but she had learned to trust their judgment when it came to her mental health. Even though Syd was incredibly stubborn, hence why Azz had to use some tricks for the better. “My stubborn butterfly” Azz would always call her. Azz would still drive her nuts, but instead of it being annoying like before, now it was fun in a confusing way. 

Syd had a lot of confusing feelings about Azz, she didn't even know where to start. From day one she thought Azz was cute.

‘I think a lot of boys and girls are cute’ she thought to herself ‘that doesn't mean anything’  
Yeah but she thought everything Azz did was cute, everything, from sneezing to sleeping, and don’t even get Syd started on their little horns.

‘That's only because I've spent so much time with them, still doesn't mean anything.......but oh god the lil horns’   
It goes deeper than just thinking they are cute. Syd had this overwhelmingly safe feeling wash over her whenever she was around Azz, like right now with them resting on her shoulder by her side, she felt like nothing could go wrong.

‘It's not just from everything they’ve done for me, this feeling goes deeper than that’  
In Fact this feeling goes back to the first day she met Azz. The moment she had a formal meeting with them, it felt like something in her had just clicked. At the time making Syd more suspicious of them, but now making her question everything about Azz and her own feelings. Everything about them feels like they click together in a way. Their personalities are polar opposites, but in the best way, like an Aries and Virgo. She felt more.......complete? She didn't know what to think, and just wondered if Azz had the same strange feeling. 

Azz started to wake up, stretching their arms out like a cat, snapping Syd back to the moment. She didn’t realize she had been watching Azz the whole time. 

‘That's not creepy’  
Azz yawned, still groggy from their nap “did I miss anything?” now looking at Syd.

“Nope” Syd smiled “nothing at all” 

Azz was smiling now to “ok good” they said, giving out one more big stretch, this time wrapping their arms snugly around Syd. Azz’s head now resting more on Syds chest and their eyes closing again to continue to nap, Syds arm now resting on their back.

‘Fuck’ Syd took a deep breath looking up at the ceiling, trying not to blush

‘Am I even allowed to have a crush on a demon?’

**Author's Note:**

> cute girl with a cuter crush, and she has no idea what to do


End file.
